


Freckles in the Rain

by john_laurens_the_fluffy_gay_turtle



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Lams - Fandom
Genre: Alex is smol, Angelica is an independent woman, Burr is supportive, Burrodosia, CAN WE JUST DISCUSS JOHN'S FRECKLES?, Daveed Diggs is my baby, Eliza is still searching for 'the one', F/F, F/M, Herc is innocent, Lafayette is a grumpy muffin, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Mullete - Freeform, Ok bai, Other, Peggy is asexual, a lil bit of JeffMads, but not of himself, john is also smol, someone hug him!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_laurens_the_fluffy_gay_turtle/pseuds/john_laurens_the_fluffy_gay_turtle
Summary: Alex is constantly being dragged into his friends' adventures around campus. When they drag him to a party at his rival's, Thomas Jefferson's, apartment, things could turn around when he heads back home in the rain and meets a certain freckled someone.





	1. A Little Drizzle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This is my first ever fanfic! *crowd goes wild*! Before we get started, I just wanna make sure you are aware of a few things:  
> 1.) This is my first time writing for a non binary character, so correct any mistakes in the comments! <3  
> 2.) I am going to try to update every week (most likely on the weekends, this is a rarity) but I have 4 projects, 2 tests and 2 musicals coming up, so don't expect me to live by my word ;)  
> 3.) I will take comments good and bad, but preferably constructive so I can better myself as a writer!
> 
> I'll probably think of more next week, so that will be included with the next chapter. Okay, I hope you will like it! I present to you...

Click, click, click

The clicking noise that Alex's keys made when he typed were engraved in his head. He had been typing for 5 hours straight, finishing an essay that was rumored to be assigned next year.  
Alex was in his 3rd year of college, well, he will be until next week. The end of the year is nearing, and Alex is anxiously anticipating what the next school year will bring.  
Alex is double majoring in law and journalism. One of his roommate's, and closest friend, Lafayette, likes to joke that he hasn't slept since the moment he stepped onto campus.  
Alex was deep in thought when he heard Lafayette's distinctly loud knock on his door. Alex just barely heard it, being caught in a different dimension filled with indents and commas.  
Alex groggily moved towards the door, but as soon as he touched his hand to the door knob, Lafayette burst in before he could even turn it. Alex stumbled back a little surprised as Lafayette bounded into the room, landing on Alex's bed.  
"Mon ami!" Lafayette exclaimed,  
"Hercules, Aaron and I are going to a party at Thomas Jefferson's tonight, and we wondered if you would come?"  
Alex blinked his dark-circled eyes, and then spoke flatly, "Thomas Jefferson sucks, and so do parties. I'd rather make out with Charles Lee." "But-" Lafayette started. "But-nothing." Alex said, "Plus I've got work to do."  
Alex started ushering a startled Lafayette out of his room, but when he attempted to close the door, Lafayette placed their hand in between the door and it closing.  
"Listen here morceau de merde, I did not ask for you to come. You are coming." Lafayette exclaimed, pulling Alex by the ear out the door. Lafayette muttered something else offensive in French as they made their way into the common room. Hercules and Aaron were both sitting there, Hercules seemingly telling Aaron and outrageous story, making Aaron's eyes bulge.  
Lafayette greeted the other boys, their hand still attached to Alex's ear. The other boys spared Alex a knowing look- if you haven't been ear-pulled by Lafayette, you must not have made their acquaintance.  
"Tell Monsieur Alex that he should, no, must go ze the party with us!" Lafayette pouted like a child to the other two boys.  
"Alex, c'mon!" Hercules pleaded, "It'll be fun!" He paused, and then smirked, "The Schuyler Sisters will be there!"  
Alex sighed. He hadn't seen the sisters in a while, well he had really seen anyone, always being locked in his room. It'd be good to catch up, but the essay was so inviting and social contact was so... eh.  
Aaron got up, looking Alex in the eye. Even though they were polar opposites, Aaron always somehow knew how Alex was feeling.  
"Look, Alexander, we are not pressuring you to come-" Aaron started, before Lafayette cut him off saying "Yes we are" behind them. Aaron continued, "but it would be healthy for you to look around, and cease your working nonstop."  
Alex sighed knowing he wouldn't get out of this one easily. "Fine," Alex mumbled, "I'll come, but I'm not staying long."  
Alex's statement was granted whoops and excited talking from Lafayette and Hercules. Aaron patted him on the back, before exiting the apartment building, the others in tow.  
~

The clouds where dark and heavy, weighing down the foggy sky. A familiar smell indicated the chance of rain. Alex was sitting in the backseat of Hercules car with his face pressed against the window, realizing he should of brought an umbrella, or at least a rain jacket.  
When they arrived to Thomas Jefferson's apartment, you could easily see which apartment was his from the colorful flashing lights in the window. Alex crossed his fingers that he wouldn't have to interact with Thomas. The two didn't, how you say, meet eye to eye. At all.  
~  
When they were inside, booming music vibrated the floor and the ears of the college students inside. Everyone was packed in the hot space, sloshing their drinks and yelling.  
Alex, being claustrophobic, had a hard time not sprinting outside and gasping for air. He slowly and stealthily made his way though the crowd in effort to follow his friends.  
But after a few minutes of blasting music and unfamiliar faces, Alex couldn't handle the small space and little air to breathe. He tried to search through the crowd to alert his friends that he was leaving, but soon decided that he would just apologize later.  
Alex made his escape into the cool air. It was raining now, the pitter-patter of the individual droplets hitting the ground, creating a chorus of music. Alex placed his hands into the pocket of his pastel pink sweatshirt and began quickly walking through the rain.  
Alex just wanted to get home before there was any chance of thunder or lightning, which reminded him of, well, unfortunate events including a hurricane and his childhood town.  
"Are you alright?" He heard a soft voice call out. Alex looked around to see a boy about his age approaching him, walking with a bounce in his step.  
The boy held an umbrella, which he put over himself and Alex. Alex looked down to see he had been crying. He wiped his cheek on his sleeve, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."  
"You'll get hypothermia out here! What are you doing in the rain anyway?" The boy asked. Alex looked closer. The boy had curly hair which was pulled into a bun in the process of falling out. He seemed to have what looked like blue paint on his left cheek, and -oh.  
Freckles blanketed the boys face, each one seemed to be placed thoughtfully. They went down his neck, and carried through his ears. Alex wondered if they were everywhere.  
Alex caught him self staring, and felt himself burn up. "Oh, uh, I just escaped a college party my friends dragged me into." Alex stumbled over his words.  
The boy smiled, "I just moved here from South Carolina! I'm transferring to college here next year. Where are you going?"  
"I'm at Princeton University." Alex responded, looking at the boys freckles instead of his eyes.  
"Great! That's where I'll be next year!" He responded. The boy thought for a moment. "Oh, by the way, my names John. John Laurens, to be exact."  
Alex smiled looking at his eyes this time. His eyes, which were also beautiful. "Alexander Hamilton... call me Alex."  
"Well, Alex, I've got nothing better to do, so I could walk you wherever your going? I don't want my new friend to soak and freeze to death before we get to know each other!" The boy, John, said cheerfully.  
Alex blushed at the word 'friend'. He wasn't sure why, but this boy, John, had caught his attention. Alex definitely was looking forward to getting to know him better.  
"Oh shoot!" Alex exclaimed, suddenly flustered. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, and started typing quickly.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" John asked, cocking his head to the side.  
"Oh, sorry," Alex said, still typing, "I just got a text from my friend asking where I went."  
Alex slipped his phone away after he responded 'heading home', and then smiled at John, making the other boy's expression soften.  
The two started walking towards Alex's apartment with the protection of John's umbrella shielding them. They walked in comfortable silence, Alex pointing out where they would have to turn in order to arrive at the correct destination.  
"So," John said, "What are you majoring in?"  
Alex told him that he was double majoring in law and journalism.  
"Wow, that's impressive ." John said raising his eyebrows, "So, are you going to law school?"  
"I'm considering it, but I want to see how next year goes, you know?" Alex said, brushing a piece of hair that escaped his ponytail behind his ear. "How about you? What are you going to major in?"  
"Well, this past year I had to major in medicine because my-" John seemed to consider if he would finish his sentence. "My dad," he continued finally, "said that I needed a job either in medicine or politics. I think now that I'm out of South Carolina that I'll major in art."  
"Princeton has a great art program." Alex agreed nodding his head, trying to ignore John's hesitation when talking about his dad.  
Before either of them knew it, they were standing in front of Alex's apartment building. "Here we are." Alex responded with a twinge of disappointment. He had hoped he could talk to John longer.  
"I'll see you around, Alex." John said, smiling at him. John handed him a slip of paper before turning and disappearing into the rain.  
Alex carefully opened the paper, gasping at what had been written inside. It was John's phone number.


	2. Freckles and Frappes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA the one where Peggy is a ray of sunshine with legs, John is a cute little blushing boy, Alex lives off of coffee, and Angelica is everyone's mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY MY DEAR FRIENDS FOR POSTING SO LATE! School is crazy, and tech week for my show is this week, so the schedule will be wacky for a while, but it will all be good soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm super pumped for next week's update *dramatic music plays in background*

It has been 2 hours since Alex ditched the party and met his new friend. His other friends, though disappointed, texted Alex that it was okay he left early, but they were going to stay for a while.  
Alex was busing himself typing John's number into his contacts. Alex clicked on the speech bubble to send a message to him. He paused, realizing it might be kind of odd to send a text this early.   
Alex decided he didn't care, and started to type his message:  
Alex is typing  
Alex: hi John, this is Alex, I just wanted to make sure you know I got your number

Alex paused before sending it. It seemed too formal, and kind of awkward. "I got your number"? He deleted the message and retyped it:

Alex is typing  
Alex: hi my dearest Laurens, it's Alex ;)

That was better. Alex loved making confident people flustered. He sent it.

~

John smiled while walking home, the rain shrouding the air around his dry spot under his umbrella. His thoughts were occupied with a dark haired boy who avoided parties.  
John laughed when remembering the look on Alex's face when he handed him the slip of paper before leaving.   
John closed his umbrella when he arrived at his apartment complex. He clicked the up arrow next to an elevator and waited for it to open.   
When in the elevator, John felt a buzz in his pocket. He opened his phone expecting it to be Alex, but feeling slightly disappointed when he realized it was Angelica  
Angelica and John have always been friends - they met each other at a bar in South Carolina when her family was visiting some relatives. They had been FaceTimeing each other ever since.  
Both sides were ecstatic when John moved to New York City a couple weeks ago. Angelica has always been like the mother figure he never had.  
Angie: Hey, John! A few of my friends and my sisters are going out for lunch tomorrow, and I think you should come!  
Angie: You'll have new friends before next year will even start. Plus, I miss you 

John smiled at the text.

John: that sounds great! I'll be there! What time and where?

Angie: 12:00 tomorrow at the coffee shop downtown (Yorktown Coffeeshop) :)  
Angie: *bonus point* my friend is super cute and desperately single 

John: haha whatever. as long as it's not a girl

Angie: He's not, I know you ;)

John chuckled and put his phone into his back pocket. The elevator dinged, and John stepped into the hallway, walking to the end of the hall where his apartment was.

John dropped his umbrella beside the door, and collapsed onto the couch. Almost automatically he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He whipped it out, and to his delight, it was a text from Alex:

Alex is typing  
Alex: hi my dearest Laurens, it's Alex ;)

John turned red, highlighting every freckle on his face. Once he recovered from his shock, he responded with a smug answer.

John is typing  
John: Hi sweetheart <3

He laughed imagining his new friend's reaction. John was right when he envisioned a surprised Alex on the other side.   
Alex took out his phone when he heard the buzz, signaling that he had a new message. He pulled his phone out, and his mouth dropped open when he read the message.  
"Hi sweetheart" John had replied to Alex's flirtatious message. Alex searched his mind looking for a comeback, as to not appear flustered.

Alex changed John's contact name to "My Dearest Laurens"

'That should do it!' Alex thought to himself.

~

The next day, John was on his way to the Yorktown coffee shop. He had slept in, so it was 11:59 when he got there.  
He had thrown on a green sweatshirt and threw his hair in a bun, hoping that everyone else would be as casual as he.  
A little bell rang when he entered the quaint shop. He spotted Angelica immediately - she was wearing her usual color: pink.  
She had pink sunglasses balanced on her head, and was wearing a pink bomber jacket. She was surrounded by 7 other people.   
John recognized her sisters, Eliza and Peggy, who had appeared in some of their FaceTime conversations. He scanned the other people before approaching: A tall person, a buff person, and... oh. Alex was sitting in the corner of a booth across from Eliza.  
John blushed, but then realized he must maintain the confident personality that he usually has. He walked up to the table, and Angelica smiled up at him.   
He could see Alex take two glances at him out of the corner of his eye. "Hi, John!" Peggy excitedly said.  
John knew Peggy was the youngest, and definitely the cheeriest, out of the sisters. One time on FaceTime Angelica had to pick up some things from the grocery store, so Peggy recited a poem about a platypus for him.  
"Hi." John replied, "Angelica, Eliza" he said nodding to them when saying their name.  
"JOHN!" Angelica shrieked, moving from her spot in between the two sisters to tackle him in a hug. "How are you?" She asked, "How's your dad?" She whispered so only he could hear.  
"Well, I escaped him for now, but when Christmas comes around, I'm doomed." He replied quietly.  
Angelica made her way back to her seat, and John sat at the head of the table. "You already know Eliza and Peggy," Angelica said. "These are my friends. Introduce yourselves." She commanded with her mother voice.  
"Ah, salute mon ami!" The tall one said. "Je mapple Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. Call me Lafayette. Also, I go by they/them por favor!" They said in a heavy French accent.  
John smiled at them. He turned to the person next to Lafayette. "Hi, uh, I'm Hercules. Please don't start singing Disney music." The buff man said. John laughed. "I suppose that happens often?" Hercules nodded.  
"Hey, Alex." John said, smiling at the boy curled up in the corner. He looked as if he hadn't slept in a week. Alex returned a weak smile. How had John missed the circles under his eyes last night?  
"You two know each other?" Eliza asked. John shrugged. "Met each other last night."  
"Ohhh! A romantic rain scene!" Peggy exclaimed. That's when John realized Alex must have been the single guy that Angelica was talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next week will be a very exciting chapter, so keep an eye out. 
> 
> Also, I live off of comments, so if you wanna chat with me, go ahead! I don't bite, I just bore people with facts about Broadway and founding fathers :)
> 
> Thanks for all the support that has been shown so far! I love each and everyone of you, and I hope you have a wonderful day!! <3 see you next week!


	3. Wet Pavement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets to see Alex's apartment, and meet another one of his friends. Alex's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!! I'm so sorry I updated two weeks late! Last week I was the lead in a show so I totally forgot, and I don't really have an excuse for this week. Oops. It just slipped my mind :) well, anyway, this chapter isn't as long as I would have liked but enjoy! (I might update again this week to make up for my lateness!)

"Ohhh! A romantic rain scene!" Alex heard Peggy exclaim. John was sitting at a table with all Alex's friends. A cute boy was sitting at a table with all Alex's friends that could easily mess this up for him. 'I'm doomed.' Alex thought  
John laughed. Oh my goodness, what a glorious sound. It was light and airy, but at the same time had so much depth and meaning that made you feel like you should thank him for allowing you to hear him laugh.  
"Alex told me about Princeton. I know the sisters go there, so I figure you two do as well?" John asked nodding at Laf and Herc.  
"Indeed, mon ami! Alex told us you will be joining us next year?" Laf asked. John nodded excitedly.  
"Alex told this, Alex told that, I haven't even spoken yet!" Alex complained.   
"Maybe it would help if you got more than 3 hours of sleep." Herc suggested. Herc is always complaining about how poorly Alex takes care of himself.   
Alex grunted in response. He softened a bit at the content smile John had on his face. Alex wanted to stay looking at him forever. 'Stupid tired brain!' He thought. 'You'll mess up my chances with your weird staring!'  
Eliza coughed. "So, Alex, Washington thinks you have a good chance at Valedictorian. What do you think?"  
"I hope I do, especially after all those sleepless nights perfecting essays. I swear to god if it goes to Jefferson.." Alex sighed.  
"Hey, Alex don't worry about it! You were Valedictorian last year, who says you can't be it again?" Peggy chided softly.  
Alex grunted again, and snuggled deeper into his dark blue sweatshirt.   
Alex smiled gratefully when Angelica turned the attention towards John, asking him about college. Alex watched John's eyes light up when they asked him about his hobbies.  
Art. And it was perfect for John. His freckles were like a painted master piece, his hair framed perfectly around his jawline. Alex could just imagine what John could do on a canvas.   
", what do you think, Alex?" Herc asked him. Alex nodded himself back into consciousness. He realized he had been staring at John unresponsively for quite some time.   
"Huh?" Alex said, blinking a few times. The Schuylers giggled. Lafayette and John exchanged a humored look. Herc looked at Alex with a concerned look on his face. "Aaaand this is why as so as we get back to the apartment, you're going to sleep." Herc instructed.  
Alex shook his head in defiance, and put his head on his hands as if it would make him look like he was listening. It didn't quite work. Herc clicked his tongue disapprovingly.  
"Hey, if you guys want to stay a while longer, I remember where you guys live from last night. I can walk him back." John said standing up, "After all, the baby needs his rest." He joked.  
Alex would have snapped back with a snarky comment if it would have been anyone but John. Alex hung his head in defeat, and got up to stand beside John.  
"We'll catch up some other time!" Angelica called as the two boys exited the cozy building. "Get some sleep Alex."

~

John and Alex stepped out into the cool air. The pavement was still wet with last night's rain. "Your friends seem nice." John said, tapping his leg as they walked.   
"They do seem to like you." Alex agreed. "They bully me." Alex added jokingly.  
John laughed. Oh, his laugh. His laugh could light up the sky.   
"So, where do you live?" Alex asked as they continued walking.   
"Actually, I live one block away from your apartment." John said as they stopped at a crosswalk.  
"Well, there's something we can take advantage of!" Alex replied excitedly, realizing he could easily walk to John's apartment. John smiled.  
The walk signal came up, and they crossed the street with what seemed like hundreds of other people. There is never a dull moment in New York City.  
"I haven't really asked about you," John said suddenly when they had crossed to the other side, "You said something about writing essays?"  
"Oh, yes!" Alex explained happily, "Of course some essays are for class, but most are for my enjoyment. I find a topic I care about deeply, and just go crazy. The problem is I usually end up not sleeping."  
"Well, what are you writing an essay about now?" John asked, encouraging him on.  
"I just finished one on 'Black Lives Matter', which I'm thinking of submitting to... oh, sorry. I talk to much." Alex said, fading out.  
John saw the radiance that had been brought out for a split moment drift back into his shell. "No, no. Continue!" John pleaded eagerly.  
So, Alex kept talking for the next twenty minutes, until they arrived to the apartment building.   
Alex paused before the two glass doors that led into the lobby area. "Um.. so, do you wanna come in?" He asked carefully, brushing aside some hair that had fallen to his face.  
"Sure", John said cooly, following Alex inside. The elevator ride up was some-what uncomfortable. Alex looked at his phone, while John was busy trying to estimate how hard it would be to draw a turtle in an elevator.  
"I don't really know that much about you." Alex finally said breaking the silence and looking up from his phone.  
"Oh, uh, I'm not that interesting anyway." John said looking at Alex. Alex's puppy dog eyes pleaded his on and John sighed.  
"Ok, ask me anything. I'll give you a true answer." John decided, expecting the worst. Alex took this as a challenge.  
"Why did you leave your old college" Alex asked.   
"Not a very good art program, and my family lived close so they kept bugging me about my grades and stuff." John shrugged. Maybe that 'and stuff' part was a bit more important than he played off.  
"Hm.. you like turtles?" Alex inquired nodding towards John's turtle socks. John looked down, realizing that he had worn them today.  
"Yeah. I've always kinda liked them. They're very fun to draw, and I like how they've got built in amour. They always have the option to hide." He starting rambling on, but stopped before he went to far. If he continued he might of accidentally compared himself to turtles as he does in his head. It would release too many secrets.  
Alex nodded. The bell dinged and they started to move from their leaning positions on the back wall of the elevator. "Woah, that was one slow elevator." John remarked.  
Alex laughed when John made a surprised look at Alex's finger. He had been holding down the button to keep the doors closed.

~

When Alex was done sorting through different keys to finally find the one into the apartment, they stepped inside. John smiled.   
It was a small apartment, probably intended for one or two people. The couch was draped with a silky white blanket that had a 'L' marked on the bottom. Books scattered the floor in front of an old tv.  
In the kitchen, an apron hung up that said 'Kiss Me I'm Irish'. Half of the dishes were dirty and piled up on the other counter, while the rest seemed to be in the process of being color organized.  
Suddenly, a man emerged from a hallway further into the apartment. He stepped into the light with a lavender robe and a tired expression.  
"Hey Alexander. Finished at the cafe already?" The man asked. Alex nodded, taking off his jacket. "And who's this?" The man asked looking at John.  
"That's John. John, that's Burr." Alex said tiredly.   
"Alexander, you are the only one who calls me by my last name." The man said, "Please, call me Aaron." He smiled warmly.  
"You are the only one who calls me 'Alexander'!" Alex protested like a child. It was adorable.  
"Anyways, I should get back to organizing the dishes." Aaron said, making his way to the counter.  
"NOBODY DOES THAT" Alex called, as he motioned for John to follow his into the hallway.  
The hallway had two rooms on each side and a bathroom at the end of the hall. Alex steered me into a room on the right, farthest from the bathroom.   
John stepped into the room. A bed sat in the corner with dark blue sheets. A laptop, various books and paper were strewn across the surface. There were a few other things in the room like a bookcase and two chairs, but John could tell the stationary and laptop on his bed were probably the only things he really cared about.  
Alex moved space on the bed, and sat down motioning for John to join him. "So, that's Bur-Aaron." Alex said taking out his hair, and putting it into a new ponytail.  
"Why didn't he go to the cafe?" John asked him, looking at his hair falling perfectly around his shoulders.   
"He has a big crush on Angelica, but she has shown no interest and he doesn't want to make a fool of himself. Last time he talked to her, he almost got slapped. He wouldn't be the first. Last month with the Thomas thing? His bruise will never see the light of day." Alex said laughing.  
John laughed, and then smiled more when he saw Alex stare at his laugh in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And, seriously, all of your kindness and support is so lovely! I'm lucky to have you as my reader! <3 I hope you have a wonderful, wonderful week, and I'll see you soon! Peace out!


	4. Apartment Tour and more, more, more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex shows John around his apartment. John shows Alex that his words are more than sounds. The year is almost done, and summer has begun.  
> (Woah I rhymed!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey! I promised you I would make up for my late update! Also, can we just take a moment for all of the positive feedback I've received so far? Thank you so, so much! It makes my day, and as you are witnessing now, encourages me to update more frequently. This summer I may even consider updating twice a week consistently!

John loved Alex's apartment: from the quirky objects that stood out for each roommate, to the smell of old books in Alex's room.   
"Hey, why don't I show you around a little bit more?" Alex suggested getting up from the place he sat on the bed.   
John nodded and stood beside him. Alex led John out of his room into the hallway. He pointed to the room across from his. "This is Hercules's."  
He slowly opened the door to reveal a messy room scattered with fabrics and sewing supplies. "He is majoring in fashion design, and minoring in Fashion Merchandising." Alex explained picking up a sketch on the floor.   
John took a closer look at the drawing. While you could see the potential in the idea, the drawing was scratchy and unfinished. John made note of the concept to redraw later.  
Alex carefully backed out the room, careful not to step on anything. He led John to the room next to Hercules's. He opened the door to reveal a white, minimalist room that was sure to make any Tumblr fan squeal.  
Hanging succulent terrariums hung in front of a window next to a bed with a solid white comforter. The dresser was strewn with cacti and perfumes.  
"This is Lafayette's room." Alex explained. Alex noticed John's open mouth at the coordination the room had. "They are majoring in Interior Design." Alex said to confirm John's awed look.   
Alex led John to the room next to Alex's and across from Lafayette's. He quickly peeked into the kitchen to make sure Aaron wasn't watching, and then quietly pulled the door open.  
The room was quite boring with beige walls and a white carpet. The bed had a black comforter, and a painting hung above the head of the bed. There was a single house plant standing in the corner of the room.   
The one thing that caught John's eye was a bright blue book sitting on the bed. "That's his diary." Alex whispered, making John's ear tingle. "I read it once, but most of it is boring. The rest of it is mushy entires about Angelica, and little doodles of hearts. He may not seem like that type of person, but trust me, he is."  
John quietly laughed, imagining Aaron, who seemed so cold on the outside, smiling over the book while drawing hearts with "A + A" in them.  
They both exited silently. Alex pointed to the final door at the end of the hallway. "That's the restroom." Alex told him.  
They walked back to Alex's room. "I should get going." John hesitantly replied. No matter how much he wanted to stay, he had to feed his turtle, and then find something to feed himself. This usually consisted of delivery pizza.  
"Oh, yes, of course." Alex said as if he was being snapped back into reality. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of- I talked to long and-"  
"No, no, it's not your fault! I really enjoyed coming!" John reassured him. John wondered if he had said something wrong to make Alex feel as if he had done something incorrect.  
Alex seemed to calm down a bit at that comment. John looked into his coffee colored eyes encircled with dark purple rings. Alex's messy ponytail was slowly slipping from its band.  
John couldn't help himself. He walked up to the smaller boy, kissed him on the top of his head and left. He could feel Alex's eyes trail him as he walked out.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid". John thought to himself. Yet, at the same time his mind was going, "Yes, yes, yes" and regrettably, "more, more, more".

~

Alex could not sleep that night. How could he sleep? John, the freckled, majestic and friendly stranger he met in the rain came into his apartment and kissed him!  
Yes, it was on the head, but nonetheless it was magical! Alex smiled into his dark blue comforter that smelled of books and coffee.   
Then Alex had a sad thought. What if that was how he showed affection to friends? What if it was a platonic kiss? Lafayette shares those all the time.  
Alex's smile slowly faded, and his eyelids drooped from disappointment instead of tiredness. Maybe if he didn't have to talk so much it would all be okay.   
Maybe if he didn't have to force everyone to have pity on him with his misfortunate life, John wouldn't feel the need to kiss him.  
Then Alex wouldn't be confused.

~

This week was the last week of the college year. The lectures Alex had during the week faded away into the anticipation he had for graduation that Saturday.   
Although he would not be graduating, it still marked another year finished for him.   
This summer he would go back to his summer job for the local newspaper. They payed him to write columns and articles.  
Lafayette would go back to their job at Starbucks (Alex couldn't work there because he'd drink all the coffee), Hercules would go back to his internship at some designer place (how was Alex supposed to know?), Aaron would go back to his internship with a law firm, and the sisters would continue working for H&M.  
Of course all of them will make some time during the summer to visit their families. When they did this Alex would live off of microwaved Chinese food leftovers and Netflix.   
John... what would he be doing over the summer? Alex would have to ask him. He probably had a job and a family to visit.  
He might not even want to hang out with Alex, but Alex couldn't help but crave more, more, more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, again, your support has met so much! Feel free to chat with me in the comments!  
> Come fan girl with me on my Tumblr: @utterlykatherine , @alexanderhomoton !


	5. Curly Hair and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is a sleepy coffee bean, John learns vital information about Alex.
> 
> That was vague, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy sorry I'm late! Yay it's the last week of school before summer break! Also, sorry if this chapter seems forced (especially my rhyming I truly know it sucks) but I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Thanks for all the love and support you've been showing me! Sometimes your positive messages are the only things that inspire me to write! <3

Alex is typing...  
Alex: What are you doing this summer?  
John: nobody uses correct punctuation in text its 2017  
Alex: **it's  
John: whatever  
John: anyway I'll have to find a job but im free otherwise   
John: unless my dad makes me come home  
John: y?  
Alex: All of my other friends have lives so I was hoping you didn't.  
Alex: Wait that sounded bad.  
Alex: I just met I wanna spend more time with you.  
John is typing...  
John: ah I see  
John: I know I'm irresistible;)  
Alex: Ha, ha, in your dreams, freckles.  
Alex changed John's contact name to "Freckles"  
Alex: There you go.  
Freckles: hey!  
John changed Alex's name to "coffee bean"  
coffee bean: Wow, real creative Joh- I mean, Freckles.  
Freckles: mhm

Alex smiled down at his phone. John didn't seem to have busy summer. It has been a week into summer so far.  
Hercules went home to visit his family in Ireland, Lafayette had been working full time at Starbucks (same with Aaron at the law firm but he is no fun anyway), and the sisters have been working part time at the H&M in the mall.  
Alex just stayed at home, occasionally writing articles on his outdated laptop and living off the coffee Laf brought him on lunch breaks. He can't even remember the last time he ate or slept.  
His texts with John were the only times he had social interaction and stopped doing research or ranting on twitter. Hey, if he wasn't going to correct Jefferson, who was?  
Alex closed his laptop, realizing he should spend some time doing something else. He thought about eating, but he wasn't that hungry and he figured Laf would force him to eat later. So, Alex wandered outside to go visit Laf at his job at Starbucks. 

~

The strong scent of coffee beans hit Alex like a wall when he opened the door to Starbucks. About five people sat in chairs scattered around the building and three people stood in line.  
Sure enough, Lafayette was standing behind the cash register taking an elderly lady's order. They smiled at her as they wrote her name on her cup.  
Alex knew Lafayette always wrote it in faux calligraphy, and made sure not to spell their name wrong by checking with them first. They could do this surprisingly fast, as to not hold up other customers.  
Alex stood behind a pregnant woman and her son. He could tell that was her son by the conversation going on.  
"Mom, can I get the cha-coa-lat flavored one?" He pronounced carefully. "Yes, dear." His mother replied with a warm smile.  
Alex saw his own mother in that smile: the smile that would comfort him when he was hurt, the smile that she would give him when he made her proud, the smile that was offered even when Alex knew she was feeling more upset than he was.  
Alex took in a fast breath as the two disappeared from the line when they had concluded ordering snapping him back to reality. He walked up to Lafayette with a smug look on his face, but Lafayette didn't notice as they were putting spare cash in the register.   
"How may I help you Monsieur -" Lafayette started to say until they looked up. "Alex!" They exclaimed, "You have, how you say, come to visit me at work!"  
Alex smiled and shook his head. "I got bored." He shrugged tapping his fingers on the counter.   
"Well, what would you like?" Lafayette asked with their accent which was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

~

John had spent most of his day searching for jobs on google and in newspapers-old fashioned right?- but with no avail. He sighed, pressing two fingers to his temple. He looked at his phone- it was 8:00 pm. He started scrolling through his notifications lazily, but perked up when he saw a message from Eliza. Eliza hardly ever texted him, before he moved to New York City (they only occasionally talked on FaceTime) but they had grown closer in the past few weeks.  
Eliza: Hey, John! Laf and I are going to lunch tomorrow, and we wanted to see if you could come to.  
John is typing...  
John: i'd love to! when?  
Eliza: 12:30 at the Yorktown coffee shop.  
John: sounds good!

~

It was the next day at 12:28, and John was characteristically running late to meet Lafayette and Eliza for lunch. The day was humid and cloudy, a very unpleasant day in John's opinion. His curly hair was pulled back in an attempted bun, but the humidity made it unable to cooperate.  
He smoothed his hair back as he entered the shop, hoping people didn't look at him as if he were crazy. He spotted Lafayette's high bun peeking out from a booth and walked over where he found his friends sitting.  
Eliza smiled and made room for John on her side of the booth. John gratefully sat beside her.  
Lafayette, who was across from them, was sipping a water. Eliza had a tea in front of her that seemed to have no cream or sugar.  
"Salut, John!" Lafayette greeted him. Although they hadn't known each other for a long time, John loved their French accent and quirky, positive look at the world.  
"Hi!" John greeted. Suddenly he realized he didn't know why they just asked him and not the rest of the group. Maybe they were the only ones free, but maybe John had done something wrong.  
Eliza who could easily read people (not as well as her sister Angelica, but still quite well) picked up on his confusion.  
"You aren't in trouble or anything, we just wanted to ask you some stuff." Eliza said into her tea. John's confusion just grew more.  
"We just wanted to ask you about Alex, mon ami." Lafayette reassured him. John calmed down at the mention of Alex's name, but still was puzzled.  
"Did you kiss?" Lafayette asked suddenly. "LAF!" Eliza exclaimed while face-palming, "Slow down!"  
Lafayette apologized and said something in French while sinking deeper into their seat. Eliza shook her head and laughed.  
"This will sound odd, but we are just curious about you two. You seem really close, and we know Alex. That is, we know when he's in love." Eliza said. She coughed. "Oh, sorry, we don't even know if you feel this way, but me and Laf are suckers for romance."  
"Well I-" John started to say, slightly nervous but happy that Eliza hinted Alex may like him.  
"I KNEW IT!" Laf exclaimed calling attention from other tables. "Pardon." Lafayette mumbled as they started to sip their water again.  
"We just want to let you know some things about Alex. These are totally not bad things about him, but he doesn't think personal occurrences are that relevant, so we don't want you to find out from someone else." Eliza told John, touching his arm gently.  
John raised an eyebrow. What would Alex deem irrelevant that might cause John to, per chance, consider a change in their relationship?  
"Alex has gone through... some things in his childhood. He'll tell you at some point, but it's so draining I had to wait years to find out since meeting him." Lafayette admitted. "His past romantic experiences didn't end well."  
"I-um-dated Alex the first year of college." Eliza admitted suddenly. "He was just too obsessed with his work, and I thought I saw him interested in other people, so I left him."  
John nodded his head slowly taking this all in.  
"It may seem insignificant to have a get together to tell you something so old. We just wanted to let you know a few things about Alex before you take it any further. And trust us- we want you to take it further, but we don't want you to get hurt. He doesn't hurt people intentionally, it's just-" Eliza took a breath, "complicated."  
John could understand. His childhood wasn't rainbows and sunshine either, and he could imagine doing something unintended in a relationship.  
"Angelica created a list of things not to do when with Alex, and she would share it with you herself, but she's working her shift and we just had to come because you two are too cute." Lafayette laughed. "Number one:"  
"He's a boy in a world in which is only job is to write all day. He only wants to graduate but never wants to take a break. So you have to be patient and tolerant and never bother him if he's on his laptop pondering. Alexander is penniless. He writes to make the minutes less." Eliza started.  
"Number two:" Lafayette continued.  
"He's after love cause he's a real romantic that always elevates his game. You'd have to be insane to refuse his gaze, he takes you by chain. Don't introduce him to others, he doesn't complain. If you do you will completely understand, he will never be satisfied."  
"Number three:"  
"I know Alex like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as stupid or as blind. But if you tell him that you love him you will find a kind witty mind. If you say he's ugly you'd be lying. But when you know him you'll understand his flaws. He leaves you in awe, but you may have to gauze up your heart. At least it is fun while it lasts. At least someone will love him at last."  
"Woah. I-" John started completely befuddled.  
"Don't worry, Angelica is a bit over-dramatic, but we just want to make sure you don't discover these things the hard way like we did." Eliza laughed. "I have to go, but please don't give up on Alex. Just remember he is very hard-headed."  
Eliza got up to leave, and Lafayette studied John's face. They sat in silence for a while.   
"You know, I liked him once." Lafayette finally said fiddling with their necklace.   
John shook his head, "Really?"  
"Yeah. First year of college before he and Eliza were a thing. Angelica liked him too, and it was rumored there was some other girl that had been flirting with him. That's part of the reason Eliza broke up with him. As you could tell from the rap, it's also because he is really involved with his writing and never seemed to have time to do anything." Lafayette sighed.  
"What happened?" John asked, "I mean- what happened to you liking him?"  
"I don't know, I met Hercules and I realized Alex wasn't really my type. We still are really close friends though." Lafayette said stirring their straw in their water.  
John nodded. He knew Alex's affections might be a challenge, but he had a rough life too. He'd understand- wouldn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and again, thanks for your support! I am trying to figure out if I can work on a two update week schedule so stay tuned.
> 
> If you ever want someone to talk to, Hamilton or not, please let me know! I love you!


	6. Texts and Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex decides he needs to talk to John.. the group chat is chaos, and Alex is a gremlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Yes, this chapter is extremely short, but it's early and I will be releasing another one soon. I just wanted to get this quick funny chapter out of the way of some more fluff and possibly some angst. Stay tuned!

Alex was tired, sad and confused. He had lived for John's encouraging text messages when up at night working on the next column to submit to the paper. 

Lately, John had not been responding so often. He would say things like: "sorry didn't catch your message on time" two days after Alex sent a message. Had Alex done something wrong? He could feel his anxiety coming back.

Alex hadn't had his anxiety since Eliza broke up with him. It finally started to go away recently. 

When he was a child, it was always about his mother's death, or his father leaving, or the slim chance of him finding a kind family and/or going to college. 

Alex sighed, pressing one hand to his temple, and closing his laptop with the other. It was 9:00 am on Wednesday. He had been nonstop typing since 7:30 pm Tuesday. He had fifty-one articles ready to send in, in advance. That way he could focus more on his friend.

Alex reached for his phone on the table next to the couch he had been positioned on for thirteen and a half hours. He realized if he wanted to talk to John, he should make it less awkward by inviting everyone else. Herc had come home yesterday, and his friends should be free at lunch break.  
Alex entered the group chat "PEGGY IS DA BEST"  
Peggy: and that's why I burned the microwave.  
Alex: what  
Peggy: what  
Angelica: Peggy, please stop changing the group chat name.  
Peggy: no way, I have heavily improved it!  
Lafayette: May I add a friend into ze chat?  
Peggy: yeah, sure Laf!  
Alex: WAIT NO!  
Lafayette added "Thomas" into "PEGGY IS DA BEST"  
Thomas: what'd I miss  
Eliza: Peggy nearly burned the house down.  
Thomas: well, fuck.  
Alex: Please leave.  
Thomas: no  
Peggy: what's up, Thomas the Train?  
Thomas: Never call me that.  
Alex: I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING BUT YOU KEEP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!  
Hercules entered "PEGGY IS DA BEST"  
Hercules: 'sup  
Alex: I DONT KNOW, PEGGY ALMOST CAUGHT A HOUSE ON FIRE, LAF ADDED THOMAS, AND I AM ABOUT TO STRANGLE SOMEONE!  
Hercules: hah, triggered   
Alex: I AM NOT TRIGGERED!!!!!  
John entered "PEGGY IS DA BEST"  
John: I need new friends.  
John left "PEGGY IS DA BEST"  
Alex: ARGGHHHHHHH  
Thomas: someone must have poked the gremlin.  
Alex: I AM NOT A GREMLIN! AND YOU SHOULDNT BE TALKING MR BIG FOOT GIANT MAN!  
Thomas: my god.  
Thomas left "PEGGY IS DA BEST"  
Alex: yes! Finally!  
Alex: Now listen to me.  
Peggy: we can't listen to you this is a texted conversation.  
Alex: No shit, Peggy.  
Alex: Anyway, does anyone want to go to lunch this afternoon at Yorktown Coffeeshop??   
Peggy: I'm in  
Eliza: me 2  
Angelica: count all the sisters in  
Lafayette : Herc and I are coming!  
Hercules: you never asked...  
Lafayette: but aren't you?  
Hercules: yes  
Lafayette: ;)  
John entered "PEGGY IS DA BEST"  
John: stop spamming my phone!  
John: ohhh  
John: yeah sure  
Alex: HOORAY! We're all coming.  
Alex: -wait.  
Alex: OH BURRRRRRRRR  
Alex: I KNOW YOUVE BEEN READING THROUGH THE CONVO  
Alex: YOUR PROFILE SAYS YOU ARE ONLINE!!!!  
Burr: -_-  
Alex: Shall you be joining us?  
Burr: no  
Alex: Please?  
Burr: no  
Alex: Pleeeeeease?  
Burr: no  
Alex: PLEAAAAAAASE?  
Angelica: for fuck's sake, just come already.  
Burr: fine  
Peggy: awwww he only says yes to Angelica  
Angelica: if you make eye contact with me, I'm slapping you  
Burr: noted  
Alex: Ok gang, see you then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! Thanks for reading (and hopefully laughing at) this chapter. Your comments put smiles on my face, so I want my work to do the same to you! Enjoy yourself today! :)


	7. Self-Abuse and Smoothies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally has a chance to talk things out with John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHH LATE UPDATE D:!! This is actually my first fully free week in summer though, so updated should become more frequent.

Alex looked in the mirror and straightened his oversized black hoodie as if it would help. He shouldn't be nervous, he was just going to meet up with some friends at the Yorktown Coffeeshop like most weeks.

But John.

Lord, did Alex not want to mess up anything with John.

So he closed his eyes, breathed in counting to nine in french, then back out.

Un, deux, trois...

John's freckles.

Quatre, cinq, six...

John's curly hair framed around his face.

Sept, huit, neuf...

Alex had it bad.

He took one last look at his tired, hungry completion, and then stumbled out the door into the hot summer weather.

Yes, Alex was wearing a black hoodie on a summer day. He was trying to cover up his lost weight, and he had a lack of body temperature anyway. Pathetic, isn't it?

As Alex walked in the familiar direction of the quaint coffee shop, he ran one hand through his hair thinking of what he would say to John.

"Hey, you've been ignoring me for the last few weeks for no apparent reason, but I'm willing to forgive you because you are really cute."

"So, you probably hate me like most people do when I first meet them but I don't hate you, so maybe you could try not disliking me that much?"

"Wanna make out?"

Alex laughed at his chaotic thoughts as they flew through his mind at the speed of light. 

And then there he was, standing in front of the Yorktown coffee shop.

Alex blew a quick breath out, and then stepped into the building. Luckily, John must have been running late as usual, because when Alex approached the table where he had spotted his friends, his seat was absent.

"Salut, mon ami!" Lafayette exclaimed as they and Herc stood up to let Alex into the booth. They knew he preferred the corner.

"Alex! My heavens, why on earth are you wearing a black hoodie in this weather!" Eliza exclaimed motherly.

Angelica raised and eyebrow, and Peggy giggled. "Wrong season, buddy." Peggy snickered into her mango smoothie.

"I- um. I was rushing." Alex stuttered.

Lafayette looked over him. They knew him too well. 

"Where's John?" Hercules asked, scanning the coffee shop.

"Fashionably late as always." Angelica shrugged into her strawberry smoothie.

As if on cue, John stumbled into the coffee shop.

John checked his watch. 12:02. Not so bad this time.

He spotted Peggy's bright yellow sun dress easily, and proceeded to make his way over to his friends. He pulled up a chair at the end of the booth like the first time he met them. 

"John!" Hercules exclaimed, almost knocking over his drink.

John smiled, but that smile faded when he noticed a frail looking Alex in the corner of the booth with dark circles under his coffee colored eyes, and a black hoodie on in blistering summer weather.

Had he done that? Oh man, he probably did that. He wasn't trying to completely ignore Alex, but he was trying to take him in small doses to make sure he wouldn't get hurt like those that he had been told about.

John picked his smile back up, but this time in a reassuring way instead of a joyful one.

Eliza stopped sipping her blueberry smoothie to clear her throat in attempt to break the silence.

"So, Hercules, what have you been working on?" Lafayette prompted Herc.

Herc started a detailed explanation on what kind of dress he'd been sewing, but Alex involuntarily drowned him out. How could he listen? John fucking Laurens was sitting a few seats away from him.

He watched John carefully. John had his hair pulled up in his usual messy bun, and he had a "Black Lives Matter" t-shirt on. He had a bit of green paint smeared on his left cheek, probably from painting turtles.

John was kindly watching Hercules talk, but Alex caught him looking at him with a concerned gaze a few times. He didn't mean to make John uncomfortable- he didn't want freckles to be upset.

Suddenly Alex felt a small lump in his throat. "I-um. I need a breath of fresh air, but I'll be right back." Alex said suddenly cutting Hercules off. He made his way over his friends, which was easy because he was so skinny, and stepped out into the humid air. Not exactly calming, but John's air made him crazier.

He inhaled, and leaned against a street lamp, and looked down at his shoes. The lump in his throat had slowly disappeared, but he didn't feel much better.

A bell signaling someone leaving the coffee shop snapped Alex back to attention.

God dammit.

It was freckles, and Alex could feel the lump again.

"Hey, Alex." John said cooly.

How does he do that? How does he remain calm and confident in awkward situations?

"H-hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry yo-" Alex stumbled over his words, which is unnatural for him. He usually has a million things to say, and says it with ease.

"No, no. It's fine. Obviously we've both been engaged in a misunderstanding." John said, running a hand through the lose hair that had escaped his bun.

"I- oh my god I feel so bad. I didn't mean to ignore you, it was just what they sai- what I mean to say is..." John said losing his characteristic coolness.

"It's not your fault. I just have forgotten what self care is." Alex said trying to laugh, but obviously the extreme he took it to wasn't a laughing matter.

"Alex, have you been eating." John said, placing a hand on Alex's arm, making him shiver.

"Uh, well, I've- no not really." Alex said, deciding that his shoes were an interesting thing to look at.

"Alex, I understand you must have been busy, but you can't harm yourself. It's almost like self abus-"  
John stopped at the word abuse with a sudden panic in his eyes.

"John?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; please don't hurt me!
> 
>  
> 
> Hey, if you have an Instagram, go follow @askthehamilsquad , where you can ask your favorite characters itching questions you have! Also we need a Hercules, Peggy & Aaron if you want to join. (I answer questions as John Laurens but shhhhhh)
> 
> Have a beautiful day!!!!


	8. Sad Stories and Smooching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a big ball of fluff and angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! So I got a few requests to update again this week, so *does jazz hands* TADAAA! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make sure it didn't sound rushed, but who knows? Also, please understand because I'm asexual, I can't write very good kissing scenes and definitely not smut. If you would like to see that stuff, I could try to get another writer to write it for me? Or of course you could just go to another fic :). Anyway, enjoy!

John blinked. Then again. He hadn't realized that he had sunk to the floor with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

"Jo--" he could hear a muffled voice speak. It's became clearer and clearer.

"Joh-?" "John?!" "JOHN!!"  
He felt a hand on his back, and his world of black turned back into one with color.

And there Alex was crouched in front of him shaking him and calling his name.

"John, I was worried! You were saying something about me- well- not eating and then you kinda blanked out." Alex said scanning John's eyes and rubbing his back encouragingly.

"Oh-sorry. Sorry." John said standing back up and rubbing his eyes with the back of his wrist.

Alex took him into a hug quickly. John inhaled his scent: books and vanilla. He took slow breaths to calm himself down. When he did, he hugged Alex back.

"I'll tell you sometime, it's just-" John looked around the city streets. A random street in New York City was not exactly the most confidential place.

"I understand. I would invite you over to my place after lunch, but with Laf and Herc it wouldn't be the most ideal place." Alex confessed.

"You can come over to my apartment. I can't believe you haven't seen it yet." John said releasing himself reluctantly from the hug. "You still have to tell me why you weren't eating, though."

Alex scratched the back of his head and laughed uncomfortably. "Well, we can talk about that later. Our friends will be worried if we stay out here much longer."

John threw an arm around his smaller companion and the two entered the coffee shop again.

~

"And that's when- ALEXANDER FUCKING HAMILTON WE WERE WORRIED!" Angelica yelled and stood up. "Sorry for my foul language." She said sitting back down when she got some confused looks.

"Sorry, I, well-" yet again Alex was at a loss for words.

"He thought he saw an old friend from high school, but it must've been his imagination. Then we got off topic." John said quickly. John Laurens, saving Alex's ass from the wrath of Angelica.

"We were just telling Herc and Laf about that one time when you were drunk at my birthday party and you asked me if Eliza had any sisters." Peggy giggled. 

"Ah, you'll have to tell me that one sometime." John said winking at Peggy, making Alex nuzzle deeper into his sweatshirt.

"Alex, how come you've never told us that before?" Laf asked laughing as Alex and John sat back into their seats.

~

After everyone had said their goodbyes, Alex and John walked by each other in the direction of John's apartment.

"So, warning, my apartments kind of fancy but only because my rich-ass dad bought it without my consent." John said playing with his fingers.

"Hey, at least that makes one of us!" Alex laughed. John laughed, but Alex couldn't tell if it seemed forced or not.

When they approached the building, just from the outside Alex knew John had been correct. The apartment building stood high with a polished look and lots of windows. The lobby was made complete with a chandelier and marble floors.

"Woah. This might be the most expensive place I've ever been in!" Alex exclaimed.

"Haha, yeah." John replied. That's when he realized when Alex learned about his issues, it might be his last time there.

The elevator ride was quiet, but comfortable. The two stood side by side watching the numbers count up.

John's apartment was breath-taking. Although he had pencils and sketch books strewn across the floor, it still was beautiful.

It had windows that went from the floor to the ceiling, and beautiful white furniture.

"It's-um- well it's nice, but it's not cozy." John explained. "It just doesn't quite feel like home. It's kind of, stone cold."

"Why don't you move out?" Alex asked twirling trying to take it all in.

"My dad already wants to kill me, and he would absolutely slaughter me if I moved to the place I really want to." John told Alex. "I'll show you pictures of my dream house sometime."

John lead Alex into his room. His bed had a white comforter, but had various blankets and pillows were tossed all over it. There were also various turtle stuffed animals all over the giant bed. They both sat down on opposite sides facing each other.

"I'll start." Alex decided noticing John's nervous expression. "I don't really have an excuse, I just kind of stopped leaving the apartment and just invested myself in my work. I just kinda started forgetting to do normal things, like eating and sleeping."

John watched Alex talk, nodding. "It was my fault, wasn't it?" John said suddenly.

"What?"

"It was my fault you forgot to do those things, because I'd usually text you to remind you."

"Oh, John, heavens no!" Alex said placing a hand on John's leg. 

"I'll go now." John said putting his hand over Alex's.

"So," John inhaled. He could trust Alex. "When I was little my mom died. It was sudden- none of us expected it. After that, my dad started to act different. He's always been alright with my other siblings: Martha, Catherine and Cornelia. It was just with me, he'd-he'd." John stopped trying not to tear up.

He continued at Alex's hand rubbing his back.

"He'd hit me, and threaten me for little things like forgetting to bring home my homework, or saying something against him. It got worse when he realized I like to draw." John sniffled.

"And since he's a republican senator, when he got the sneaking suspicion that I was gay, it got really bad." John continued.

"Oh my god, John..." Alex started.

"But I shouldn't complain, I've been very fortunate. I just-" that's when John lost it. He started crying. Like really crying.

Alex hugged the trembling boy.

"If it makes you feel any better, I had a similar childhood." Alex said stroking John's hair.

"You-you did?" John said in between sniffles.

"Yeah. I grew up in Nevis. My parents were pretty poor, and were struggling to provide for my brother and I. One day, my dad who was in major debt just left. My mom had to work extra hours for us to eat three meals a day. That sometimes meant she didn't get as much food as she should have."

"One day, my mom and I fell sick. My brother James was taking care of us to the best of his abilities, but with no avail. And then soon after, my mom was gone. She tried to take care of me, but to the point where she forgot her own wellbeing. Now James and I were to fend for ourselves."

"We moved in with my cousin, and he was nice until, well, he killed himself. James and I thought it'd be better if we parted ways, so I hopped among foster homes in America while he stayed in Nevis.  
I never really found a comfortable home, but I had saved up enough money over the years from working that I enrolled myself in a boarding high school so I had somewhere to sleep. Then I worked shifts throughout high school to send myself to college, and well- here I am." Alex shrugged.

John realized this is the backstory Laf was taking about. John wiped his tears, and took Alex into another hug.

"I'm so, so sorry Alex. You didn't have to tell me. Your childhood was so much worse-" John said into Alex's shoulder.

"No, it was just as bad as yours. Don't you see? What are the odds we, two people from similar back stories, met in the rain?" Alex said smiling and trying to ignore his own tears forming and making his vision blurry.

And that's when Alex did it. He pulled the freckles painter boy into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your support is so lovely! <3 I'll see you all soon!


	9. Pining and "Peggy is Da Best"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so-so sorry, this is so-so late and so-so short! Anyway, thanks to the constant supporters of this story for inspiring me to write! Seriously though, you are the best! Doing something to enjoy yourself today, whether you enjoy my writing or not! :) I should be asleep, but enjoy!

Starlight nights. Fragrant cherry blossoms. Warm tea on a cold winter's night.

Nothing could compare to earlier that day.

John hummed as he put away his clothes in their respectful drawers.

Had he dreamt it? Did Alexander Hamilton really kiss him? It seemed unrealistic, like a fantasy one would have deep in their sleep.

What did this mean? Were they a 'thing' now? John didn't totally care. He had not kissed Alexander Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton KISSED HIM. And it meant the world.

The soft tune that he had been humming came to an abrupt stop when he saw something.

Alex had left a small box on John's bed. It was carefully wrapped in a red ribbon.

John slowly undid the ribbon, and lifted the top off. 

Inside was the slip of paper John had given him with his number on it the first day they met. John picked his humming back up as he laid a kiss on it, and gently returned it to the box, and laid it on his bureau.

It was perfect. After they had kissed, they had hugged for awhile enjoying each other's company. Alex had laid another kiss on John's nose, saying "Although I'd love to kiss every one of your freckles, Laf and Herc are probably wondering where I am at. Adieu." And then he had left.

And John had melted.

Oh my god.

Alexander-fucking-Hamilton kissed him.

~

PEGGY IS DA BEST  
Thursday 5:48  
Alex: OHMYGOD I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING!!!  
Peggy: wtf Alex we literally just saw each other a couple hours ago   
Angelica: I know we're irresistible  
Alex: BURR NEVER SHOWED UP TO GET LUNCH  
Peggy: haha I forgot about him  
Eliza: Peggy, that's not kind.  
Peggy: its true!  
Alex:OHHH, BURRRRRR!  
Aaron entered "PEGGY IS DA BEST"  
Aaron: whaaat  
Alex: you didn't come to lunch  
Aaron: internship things, had a lot of work  
Alex: yep. And Peggy isn't easily forgotten.  
Peggy: wtf  
Aaron: bye.  
Angelica: Wait, Aaron  
Aaron: ?  
Angelica: want to go out for lunch tomorrow? these losers are all busy  
Peggy: no we're not  
Alex: shut up Peggy  
Peggy: FIGHT ME  
Aaron: uhm- sure?  
Angelica: cool  
Aaron left "PEGGY IS DA BEST"  
Alex ;(  
Eliza: why'd you do that, Angie?  
Angelica: the poor dude doesn't get any social interaction outside of his internship.  
Peggy: ...but you hate him?  
Eliza: hate is a strong word Peggy  
Peggy: okay, then I hate Alex!  
Alex: jerk  
Angelica: stop bickering!!  
Angelica: I thought I'd give him a chance.  
Alex: no offense, but he's kinda a sad dude  
Angelica: I can't argue with that.  
Angelica left "PEGGY IS DA BEST"  
Alex: we seriously need to change the chat name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I've got some tricks up my sleeve, I just needed something of a spacer to move things along. Anywayy, I tried to go to sleep three hours ago because I have a pounding headache, but insomnia has no chill so I'll probably get like three hours of sleep. Also, I'm dehydrated but to lazy to go downstairs and get water. This weather is HOTTTT. Okay, thanks for reading my story and my 'lil rant. Love y'all, and see you soon! Bai!!!


	11. Discs, Tapes and Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks later
> 
> ^please read notes^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH IM SO LATE! I've been very busy, and I'm actually on vacation now, but y'all needed to know I didn't die! This is probably the shortest update you've ever read, but I needed to get something out.

It was the third week of Alex and John being in a new, well, relationship? Super friendly friend couple? John wasn't sure.

It was three weeks since Alex kissed him, he decided.

Alex was over at John's apartment, and they were watching movies on John's old tv.

"If your dad is so rich, why don't you have a more expensive tv?" Alex asked John, eyes still glued to the screen.

"I like tapes and discs. They kind of ground me." John replied kicking his legs which were dangling off the couch.

Alex nodded pealing his eyes from the screen so they could look at John.

Geez why did John have to be so perfect.

His freckles were still prominent in the dim lighting, and his face seemed chiseled by the gods. 

That's when Alex heard it.

Subtle at first, but the sound came louder and louder.

Thunder.

'Not again' Alex thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT WAS SHORT! I'll update again soon, but I just wanted everyone to know this story is continuing. My sincerest apologies friends! Have a absolutely fantastic day, and I'll see you soon! :)


	12. Tears and Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John helps Alex out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO LATE AND SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON AHHH! I've been getting ready to go back to school, and quite honestly I ran out of inspiration for a while. This chapter is really, really short, but I needed to get it out. I think I've laided out a plan from here on out, though. ;)

John had not even had the chance to look at Alex before he dashed out of the room.

John realized that the storm must upset him, as he raced down the hall, calling Alex's name. It seemed to bother him the first night they had met. 

He heard a quiet whining noise from the bathroom that could have been messed if John didn't have good ears.

He flicked on the bathroom light with one swift motion, and then raced towards Alexander like he was a wounded puppy. 

Alexander had curled up into the bathtub with a towel draped around him.

"I didn't know it was this bad, love." John cooed curling into the bath with him, which was a little difficult with his height. 

Alex snuggled deeper into the white towel he grabbed. It smelled like John. It calmed him down.

"I want to help, dearest. Did I do anything wrong." John asked stroking Alex's hair. 

Alex nodded no into the towel, and tried to hide his face so John wouldn't see the tears rolling down his face. Alex didn't want pity.

"I suppose you won't want to talk about it until you've calmed down, darling?" John asked taking Alex in his arms.

Alex would have melted if he weren't trying to suppress a panic attack. Alex nodded yes.

"Okay. Then we can just sit here for a while." John said curling up against Alex with his arms still around him. 

John seemed to know exactly how Alexander wanted him to handle it. He just wanted to cuddle here, in the bath tub in John's apartment. 

-

They stayed there until 1:49 am. "I think you should just stay the night here, sweetheart." John whispered reluctantly. Alex whined. He didn't want to move Alexander, who looked quite comfortable where he was, but John knew neither of their necks would agree with them in the morning if they slept there.

John scooped up the smaller boy, and slowly laid him down on John's bed. "I'm going to sleep on the couch." John said grabbing some extra blankets and pillows from his closet.

He had his hand on the light switch when Alex looked up with pleading eyes and said, "The storms not gone, do you- do you think you could sleep here with me tonight?"

John couldn't resist Alexander's large and pleading, dark eyes. "Sure, love." He said flicking off the switch and cuddling into the bed next to him. 

"I think I should text Lafayette so he knows I'm staying here for the night." Alexander concluded grabbing his phone.

Lafayette @ 1:54 am

Alex: I'm staying at John's for the night.

Lafayette: mm, I see ;)

Alex: No, it's not like that. There's just no way I'm driving home in this storm.

Lafayette: because you are, how you say, making a storm in the bedroom?

Alex: -_-

Alexander set his phone on the bedside table, and turned to face John.

John wrapped his arms around Alexander.

"Good night, darling."

"G'night, freckles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! I need some recommendations on some good lams fics, so if you could hmu that'd be so, so awesome!!

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, you finished my story so far! What did you think? Tell me in the comments, or on my tumblr(s): @alexanderhomoton @hamilfanfiction. Btw, I post this story on hamilfanfiction! I love you all so much, and I'll see you next week!!! <3 bai


End file.
